


Bonded

by TooManyFandomsToHandlr



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFandomsToHandlr/pseuds/TooManyFandomsToHandlr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summery; AU. Lucy is a normal girl, or so it seemed, but that didn't matter. What did matter was that she had somehow attached herself to a prince of the underworld. How did she even get into this situation in the first place? Find out. Disclaimer; me no own anything but the plot really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Title; Bonded  
Summery; AU. Lucy is a normal girl, or so it seemed, but that didn't matter. What did matter was that she had somehow attached herself to a prince of the underworld. How did she even get into this situation in the first place? Find out. Disclaimer; me no own anything but the plot really.  
Anime/Manga; Fairy Tail  
Ships; Based all around NaLu but maybe more.  
One-shot or Story; Depends.  
\---------  
Her life was pretty normal. Actually everything was normal for her. She had a normal life, a normal family, a normal relationship with people, a normal routine, a normal school, a normal personality, everything for her was normal. Right? Probably. Lucy Heartfilia was more like a wolf in sheep's clothing. It was true that she practically had a normal life- well it seemed she did anyway. However that was only scratching the surface of Lucy Heartfilia. You see, demons are real. And in fact they did attack people. They sometimes would have no mercy for humanity. But not all demons are bad. Not everything can be evil when it is born, it could be just the way it was molded by others, that was the usual case anyway. Not only was there demons but witches, ghouls, spirits and many others. But not that it really mattered all that much. Lucy Heartfilia was none of those things, in fact she was the opposite. A "Guardian" they called themselves. A human who was able to cleanse the soul of another and send them to heaven, wiping away their sins. Of course she would have been much happier if she wasn't one. It got in the way of her school life way too much.  
But enough of that. We should probably get on with the story, its not like it wasn't going to explain details anyway.  
We'll start at Monday. The first day after her two week holiday away from the stress of tests, and maybe other things.  
A girl with light blonde hair, stood amazed. Her blonde hair was half tied up whilst the rest was let lose. A part of her hair was tied up in a bobble at the side of her head. It was high as well, just higher than the top of her ear. She had chocolate brown eyes, of course looking closer she had golden flecks swirling within the chocolate brown coloured orbs. She had quite a small nose, and mouth. Well that was unless she was to smile, her mouth would grow wide. She had a slender body, she was nor underweight or overweight. But of course her bust didn't seem to agree as they were never hard to miss. Ahh yes, this was Lucy Heartfilia- the busty blonde rich girl. Yes, that sounded just right.  
"You're kidding me," Lucy's eyes were wide and full of confusion, never has she ever seen something such as this. "You're seeing this right?" She turned to her best friend for almost a second before drawing her attention back to what she found so confusing. She and her best friend were stood in the large hills of her schools field watching the scene before her. Her best friends name was Levy McGarden.  
Levy was much smaller than Lucy. She had wavy light blue hair, an orange hair band always holding it from her hazel eyes. At times Levy's eyes could be mistake for green or brown depending on the light. She was actually quite opposite than Lucy. With a flat chest and a slender body, she had practically no bust compared to Lucy. But Levy was smart, so she had no reason to be depressed about having no bust. And of course Levy was Lucy's partner. Of course that didn't mean they were in a sexual relationship, nor did it mean that she was a partner in a class either. Remember when I mentioned that there were Guardians. Yes well what I didn't mention was that they would always be in pairs. Two to three at most. Others had tried to be in a group of four but it didn't work as well since they were not able to keep themselves from splitting. And so Levy was too, a Guardian.  
That was leads us here my fellow reader. They were actually looking a demon. Well if they could even call it a demon. What could they really call it? A school boy? Because that's what he looked like. They couldn't really distinguish the boy from the other boys, the only thing that told them he was different was that they sensed he was different.  
"Lucy. . . Should we do something?" Her eyes were, too, full of confusion. How were they supposed to do react to this. The girls had been used to just cleansing demon souls, but this demon. He didn't look like he wanted to hurt anyone. In fact he just looked like he was just having fun. He was wrestling with his friends. He was laughing and having fun. How could they run into their play fighting and fight him now? When they first sensed it they rushed over, but now they actually felt helpless.  
And just before they were going to transformed and everything.  
Oh right yeah, I'm sorry my fellow reader it seems I must explain this. You see when a Guardian is to fight a "Monster" or a "Corrupted Soul" they transform into what they call their, "Spirited Form". It was when their souls would cover their mortal body and would give them special powers. Of course everyone had different types of souls and in which they would have different appearances. Like for example, when Lucy transformed her chair style would change, she would had to pigtails with a blue top which showed off her stomach, a blue short skirt, brown boots and she also had sleeves which weren't connected to the top. The sleeves were loose too. Levy however, she would transform into an orange dress and much like Lucy's blue sleeves she had orange sleeves which weren't connected to her dress. The dress had a white lining at the top which would wrap around her neck for more support and style. || Technically what they wear in the show except Lucy's normally wears what she used to when we first meet her and when transformed she has what she has on in like the second season. || When the Guardians had transformed they do get powers and weapons. Levy's were that she was able to summon a bow and arrow, an arrow which would glow golden and when it hit anything it would instantly trap them into unbreakable- or at least no one bad broken them yet- chains. Her power was also able to create chains from anything too, whether it be mud, metal or water. Of course Levy's powers were for supporting others rather than how some people had gotten a more power for offence. Like Lucy for example. She had the " Power of the Stars" as Levy had nicked named. Lucy's weapon was a thin sword. Of course, someone close to her had also given her their weapon after her original weapon had gotten destroyed. A whip it was. But it wasn't the weapons which had gotten the nickname, it was her power. She was not only able to summon spirits but she was also able to master the power of her spirits too.  
Now back to the demon. He was strange looking. With bright pink hair he stood out of the group of boys. He also had green eyes. But really it was his hair which stuck out. His skin was fairy tanned but also had small scars from here and there. They were small but Lucy could make them out anyway. He didn't look threatening. That was when, as they approached all the boys stopped. Their heads snapped towards the two girls who were also approaching them. A large pit of regret and fear sunk into Lucy's stomach as she stared at the boys. What was this? Suddenly Levy gasped, catching Lucy off-guard. With wide, shocked eyes Lucy stared at her best friend.  
"Lu-Chan." She whispered, her eyes didn't leave the boys, nor did she want to move her direction of sight unless necessary. Why? Well it took Lucy a while longer until she felt it. Suddenly a large presence of Demons hung upon her shoulders. It felt almost... Suffocating? She looked back at the boys who were all glaring at them. Ahh, now she understood. The reason he looked normal was because he was with his fellow demons than with regular humans. That was before she blinked, yet again confusion clouding them. If they were all demons then how come her and Levy only sensed the pink haired one. Her brows narrowed and as she opened her mouth to talk, Levy interrupted.  
She asked, "You're all demons right?" She gave none of them time to actually reply before she continued. "If that's the case it seems that one of you cannot shield their demonic power."  
One of them scoffed. He had black hair with crystal like blue eyes, he wore no shirt, a demonic mark on his chest, one that both Levy and Lucy had missed until now. "What're talking about?"  
"You know exactly what we're talking about. You're demons and we will not let you harm a single person." Lucy's brows narrowed.  
"We know what we are," another one said, this one had dark blue hair and a demonic written above and below his eye, another mark that both of them had missed. "But do you know who you're dealing with?"  
"You're demons, we've taken them down before," Lucy grinned, trying to intimidate the boys but they made no reaction to it.  
"I guess not." The black haired boy grinned back.  
"Say, Prince, you want to take them down, or leave 'em?" A blonde one asked, he cracked his knuckles. This one had a scar above his head although there weren't any demonic marks presentable. Although the feeling of him still showed that he must've had one.  
"P-Prince," Levy's eyes grew wider as she stared at the pink haired boy who had been silent the the entire time. "It can't be. . . Now I see, your demonic power is too great to shield and so that's how we were able to sense you."  
"You're saying that..." Lucy wasn't sure how she was even supposed to say it. But words didn't matter, she had a matter of duty and she had to do it. She glared at them before closing her eyes. A white glow appeared from the ground and began to twirl around her. It started slow at first but as soon as it reached up to her knee it began to get faster and more violent before it surrounded her completely and a blinding bright light glowed before disappearing and there stood the transformed Lucy in her Spirited Form.  
"Heh." Smirked the salmon haired boy. "You're a Guardian. Man that sucks." He raised his eyes to stare at Lucy. "You were actually quite cute too."  
Following Lucy, Levy transformed too and just as it did for Lucy, Levy stood beside her best friend transformed into her own Spirited Form.  
"I guess we have no choice to fight," Natsu hadn't taken his eyes off the blonde. She was certainly interesting for the demon.  
She placed a hand onto the handle of her sword, she was ready to unsheathe it at any given point. Before more moments wished passed the two "enemies" without a sound or warning they charged at each other.  
A couple of steps away from the black haired boy she threw her sword from its scabbard and instantly went for the attack, swiping it hoping to at least cut his chest, most of all his mark. However that wasn't the case when she felt someone grab the back of her top, pulling her back before, with such strength, throw her across the field. Her body fell down the ground, she landed on her arm and side as she skidded through the mud and grass. She groaned before hearing Levy call her name.  
Lucy replied as loud as she could back to her best friend. "I'm fine!"  
Her best friend was now creating chains from the mud and latching them onto the boys. She also had caught the blonde one, the one who had grabbed Lucy's top, with her Arrows Chain. "Quick I can't hold them off!"  
After hearing her friends call for help, Lucy rushed to her feet and raced upon her feet to try and get to her partner. After she had lost her fine sword after being thrown, she now used her second weapon. As soon as she got close enough she whipped it out before slashing it towards the blue haired boy who had gotten too close to Levy.  
"Dammit!" The blonde one glared at Lucy. That was before Lucy saw it. The black haired boy had created something out of Ice and it had fired at Levy. Unable to defend herself quickly she was all sent flying. Her scream rang through Lucy's head and in which all the boys stared at her. The pink haired boy hadn't actually moved. He just watched the fight with a satisfied smirk lingering in his lips.  
Lucy quickly got into a defensive stance as she glared right back at the demons. With Levy too far, her chains were now falling apart, except on the blonde boys. He had been caught by her most strongest chain which wouldn't just break apart as easy as the others.  
"Stop." He grinned. The demons all froze before turning towards the pink haired boy.  
"Wait Prince Natsu?" The blue haired boy narrowed his brows.  
"No, I want you guys to step down for a moment, I mean you weren't really fighter her, now were you?" Natsu seemed to be amused with this. Lucy on the other hand was quite the opposite. "I think I would like to keep her."  
"Really?" The black haired asked, his bored eyes stared at Lucy.  
"You heard me," Natsu gave a toothy grin as he approached Lucy. Just as she was going to attack him, he blocked it easily and instead, using some kind of magic his hand sunk into her bust and into her chest. But of course Lucy had taken the opportunity to do just the same. They stayed like that for a moment. Brown orbs stared into green. For those moments the two both had felt the heartbeat of the other.  
"Cleanse Soul," Lucy muttered.  
Just at the same time that Natsu had muttered, "Corrupt Soul."  
Both of them felt a shock rush through them before a large blast sent them both flying in opposite directions. A shout came from Levy, who had finally comeback, no longer in her Spirited Form, as she clutched the arm which looked as though it had been broken upon impact, blood trickled down her forehead as she screamed her friends named once again. At the same time a loud shout of men's voices all shouting the pink haired name, or even a horrible name by the black haired boy. Lucy didn't move nor groan. She laid there silently. It was all peaceful as she laid on the ground. It had almost looked as though death had her in their hands and was just waiting for her to join them.  
Natsu was just the same. His grinning face was now replaced to one which looked as tough he was sleeping peacefully. Like he hadn't just been blasted, only his clothes and a few scrapes had made him actually seemed as though he had been blasted back.  
But none of them actually had been as they appeared to be.  
"Where are we?" Lucy asked as she stared around. Here they were, both her and Natsu stood in a field of golden grass. The blue sky above them was mostly empty except a few small clouds were drifting happily across the sky.  
"I don't know," the Prince replied. That was the moment when they both almost forgot that they were enemies and instead just looked around them. That was before Lucy looked back up at the prince. Their eyes met. This time there was no anger, hatred or any negative emotions for the two. The Prince grinned happily. "Hey Lucy." His smile was genuine. It held no evil plan or any reason to deceive her. It was a smile of true happiness. Her breath hitched before her own smile latched itself onto her mouth.  
"Hello Prince Natsu." Suddenly it was as though thy both had been talking without words. Within moments they both knew each other completely.  
What happened in seconds felt as though years had passed between the two. Almost choreographed they both opened their eyes to see the real sky.  
It was a dream right? That's what they both felt, but the matching markings on their chest said differently. . . . .


	2. Chapter Two;

 

||||||||||||

Lucy's eyes reopened. No longer was she at school, no longer was she lied on the ground. No longer was she fighting demons. She was staring at a white ceiling, then she looked at her left, there her father slept in a chair. His snore was almost silent and hard to make out, but for some reason Lucy was able to hear it. Her breath steadied as she closed her eyes once again. In fact Lucy could hear nearly everything around her, she had already guessed she was in a hospital although she had would have thought that she could hear the nurses talk to each other down the hall. Their words were like loud whispers. Her eyes widened in shock.  How was she able to do this, it was as though her senses had increased significantly. It was more scary than exciting. What had happened?

She remembered fighting Natsu and the rest although it seemed more like a dream. Did it actually happen? She couldn't remember going to school that day. And the fight didn't seem to be... Like a normal fight. There was about six against two and they barely made contact. Only her and Natsu... Wait he had reached within her and had clasped her heart, as she had done with him. Did he do something to her?

Lucy sat up and gripped the hospital's gown upon her chest. What had he done to her?

"Good question," her eyes widened at the voice. It was the same as the pink haired demon. Her eyes darted around the room before she was able to catch a glimpse of him at the door. Her eyes narrowed into a deathly glare. Her teeth gritted from angry and before she could even open her mouth, Natsu continued. "I killed you."

Her mouth parted for a moment. "You couldn't have. I'm still here, that means that I'm still alive." She replied, her voice shook at the end slightly. This wasn't like she was a spirit now, right?

"Well that's true." He shrugged. Confusion clouded Lucy's eyes. How could that work? Did she die and he brought her back to life? Or did Levy call the hospital before she was dead and they brought her back to life? But she remembered the warning given to her, if a demon was to kill you there would be no returning. Demons kill by touching the hearts of the people they kill, just as Guardians purify them by touching their hearts. There wouldn't be any logical reason of how she was alive.

"How could you have killed me if I'm still here?"

"I switched hearts with you."

Lucy's mouth dropped, he had been so blunt. He had to have been lying. Well, the expression on his face didn't look like he was and nor did his voice. How could he have switched hearts with her. If she was dead how could he had brought her back to life? "That's not true!"

"Really? Don't you think a humans heart would beat faster?" He asked. Her eyes widened as she looked at the ground, using two fingers she checked her pulse. He was right. Her heartbeat was too slow. But she felt fine.

"What did you do to me?"

"Haven't we been over this?" Natsu had a chuckle within his laugh. "I switched hearts with you."

"And how am I supposed to believe you?"

"Don't. Just come with me." Natsu suddenly had a cheesy grin on his face. "I gotta' protect you now so come on."

"Go to hell. No." Lucy then stood up. "I'd never just go with you."

 "Yeah you will." His expression never fazed, Instead he just snapped his fingers and her body felt heavy. In fact it was her chest which felt heavy. Like not the usual weight of her breasts but instead it was more like a ton of weight had hit her. It actually felt as though they were causing her pain. She found her self gasping for breath. Dammit what was wrong with her? "Feeling a little heavy hearted?" He teased, his green eyes filling with amusement of her pain.

"Whahht...." It was too hard and painful for her to even get a single word out. It killed her.

"Want it to stop, eh?" Again he was teasing her, of course he knew that she wanted it to stop. "If you do, come on."

"I'm not-no.... Ugh.... No idiot. Why would you switch hearts with me?" She asked as she glared at him.

"Man. You're an idiot. I switched hearts with you because you purified mine." He sighed before crossing his arms and shaking his head in disproval. "You do know you could've killed me too, I had to switch with you since I darkened your heart until it was technically transformed into a demonic heart."

"I-if that's true then..... Why am I alive with a demonic heart? Y-y-your heart?" She asked as she coughed, the pressure on her chest was beginning to increase.

"Because with that purified heart it is able to match your pure soul, therefore you could actually be the most powerful Guardian ever to live." Natsu smirked at her as her hand clenched her chest and she was now trying to catch her breath. The pain was on the edge of unbearable. She tried to gulp however it got stuck in her throat and she ended up choking.

 Gritting his teeth Natsu watched her. Why didn't she just stop? She wasn't going to get what she wanted so why didn't she just take the easy path? Ha, this was a girl who walked up to a pack of demons and started the fight in the first place. How idiotic. It was no wonder why she was doing this right now. "F-fine." Came the gasping whispers from the girl now losing consciousness. Natsu smirked and with the flick of his hand upwards the pressure within her chest perished.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" His bright smile reached her eyes. If Lucy didn't know better she would've never had taken the demon as a demon. He looked too cheery and... Kind. Well as long as you didn't count the fact that he had used something within her to make her feel the pressure from before. Talk about peer pressure, that was the very definition of what had happened before.

"Why are you so persistent in getting me to come with you?" The words rung in her mind, 'I gotta' protect you now so come on'. Why did he have to protect her? It made no sense. He was a demon and she was a guardian, they were two opposites, enemies even. In what world would he ever protect her?

With a long sigh Natsu looked up to her father, who somehow was still sleeping in the char soundly. "Can I trust you enough to tell you?" The once cheesy smile which was on his face before was now gone. His face were just as serious as his words. It was true he wouldn't be able to trust her but what was so deep that he had to protect her? "I'm sorry, Guardian, but I can't say." The word 'Guardian' was  seemed as though it was something disgusting to him. It shouldn't have shocked her though, it was just that one moment he was cheery and now he had quickly changed. "Lets just go, alright?" The smile returned. Just as Lucy stood up and brushed the creases off the hospital clothes she felt a hand around her wrist, in sudden panic she looked up to see Natsu dragging her out the door.

"H-hey-!" She protested but was soon cut off by his own words.

"We've wasted enough time already." Although she couldn't see his face he probably had that serious expression on it again. He stopped at the door, closing it and after a moment he reopened it. Her eyes widened, no longer was there a white corridor where she had heard the nurses talking, oh no, now it was literally hell. It was red, dark and terrifying. She tugged her arm back which he was holding in reaction to the sight. Natsu had felt her tug but his grip never faltered, he began to walk into the scary portrait, dragging along a reluctant Lucy.

|||||||||||||||||

Lucy couldn't believe it. Here she was walking through a village in hell. Although it was red and dark she didn't feel as frightened as she had before. What was so different about this village that wasn't the same of when she first laid eyes on it? Of course there were demons running all along it. But the demons didn't seem all that bothered, did they think she was a demon too? No she did get some strange looks from certain demons. However their eyes were most set up on Natsu. Many of them were bowing, looking in disbelief or were really happy to see him. She looked at all the different demons. There were all human like. In fact she could barely tell them apart if they were to place them beside each other. The only difference was rather their eye colour, their pupil which was like slit, their demonic markings or how some had very small horns. The village buildings weren't that different either. They were taller, and they were wider than a regular two storied house. They had no windows however, they had doors, one at the bottom and one in the attic. She guessed it was for demons who could fly since she had saw one of them come from the door from the attic. She had stopped for a moment but Natsu carried on dragging her along.

She had been looking around her surroundings ever since she had gotten into the hell, but she hadn't even glimpsed at Natsu. But when she did she saw that his appearance had changed. That he was no longer Natsu she had looked at in the hospital or at school. Yeah sure he still had his pink hair and onyx eyes but he now had black horns and a demonic marking now appeared on his shoulder. The small scales she had witnessed before were now bigger and more narrow? They were red, much like Dragon scales. As she inspected him she hadn't realised he had stopped until she ran into him.

"Oi what do you think you're doing?" Natsu complained as he let go of her wrist, having a glare appearing on his face as he looked at her. It wasn't as though he was threatening or anything with his glare, in fact it was more of an annoyance glare at most. Natsu sighed. "We're here." He stopped staring at her and now laid rest his eyes on a gate. When Lucy had followed his train of eyes she took a step back. The gate. It was humongous! She felt intimidated by it. Not only was it giant but it was also full of gargoyles. Just the look of the gate caused sent shivers down her spine. As she looked the gate up and down she hadn't seen it but she felt the breeze run across her face. As her eyes snapped up at what it was she saw an arrow end only inches from her face. Gasping she took a step back, tripping she fell down onto the ground. She had almost been killed!

She stared at the arrow until she heard it snap, causing her to flinch. She looked up at the now broken arrow to see Natsu was the one who had grabbed the arrow before it had hit her. She couldn't see his face but she could feel the tension. But she had almost died, the slow heart beat she hadn't changed but she she could feel adrenaline pumping around her body. How was this even possible with such a slow heart beat which never changed. Is this was demons always felt?

"Tsk. You're daring to kill her?" His voice was low but clear. It seemed as though he was growling, his body trembling with anger. The hand which had snapped the arrow, dropped the object and returned to his side. "I should have you're head for that." Lucy actually felt more intimidated by the boy in front of her rather the gate.

"P-Prince Natsu?!" Came the voice she recognised. It was hazy of who it was. Maybe one of the demons she and Levy had fought? Of course she was answered with a yes when the blonde came rushing out from the now open gate. "You're back." He had a grin on his face, much like Natsu's grin. In fat it was so close, Lucy was actually quite surprised. The looks of happiness on the demons faces she had seen were almost human-like. The quite opposite of what Angels had looked like.

"Sting. Was it you who shot the arrow?" Natsu asked, Sting shook his head quickly.

"Of course it wasn't!" He shouted before his gaze drifted from Natsu to Lucy. "Hey that's the blonde you were talking about." He looked at her before walking up to her. "Eh, I don't see what you see in her. I mean she has a nice body but I still don't understand how you can take an interest in her."

"Good thing you don't either," Natsu smirked at Sting. "Otherwise you'd be killed."

Sting laughed nervously as he took a step away from Natsu. "Ha... Ha... Good one Prince Natsu."

"Prince Natsu.... That's your name right?" Lucy asked as she stood up.

"Yeah it is. You're names Luigi right?" Natsu asked as he turned to her. His eyes widened as he saw her glare at him.

"Lu-cy." She said through gritted teeth. "It's Lucy."

"Oh well Lucy then." Natsu looked a little embarrassed at getting her name wrong before he stretched. "Oi Sting you wouldn't mind letting us in to see him would you?" He asked as he looked over to the other blonde.

"Oh-uh yeah no problem Prince," he asked as he began to walk leading them inside the gate.

"Come on." He gestured Lucy to follow him and as he had she did. She didn't really want to stay out there where she had technically been attacked.


End file.
